Ever the Same
by NeverWonder
Summary: Future!fic set in NYC; engaged finchel. Finn comes home to find Rachel crying in the shower. Fill for the Kink Meme Finn serenades Rachel in the shower; the song he chooses is "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas.


The apartment was oddly silent when he entered; not even the sound of a cast album for _Les Miserables_ was playing, and that was her favorite. He wondered if his fiancé was maybe out grocery shopping since she'd proclaimed that they had eaten take out one too many nights in the last week and a half, but then a tiny tea cup yorkie puppy came bursting out of their bedroom. There was no way Rachel was out of the apartment if Cosette was running around free. The tiny puppy was a terror at times, but she was Rachel's baby. Loosening his tie and dropping his bag on the couch in the living room of their loft, Finn called her name, but she didn't answer. He assumed that she was working on wedding plans in the bedroom again and wandered into the kitchen. It smelled amazing because apparently she had gone grocery shopping, and there was this incredible all day potato soup simmering on the stove; he silently thanked some higher power that she'd gone vegetarian and left behind her vegan ideas because now she made this creamy cheesy potato soup and didn't freak out over dairy.

Smiling to himself, he went to seek out the petite woman who never ceased to amaze him, and he nearly tripped over one of those fancy designer high heels that Kurt had convinced her were a good idea. Bless his brother because Rachel had those amazing long legs that seemed to go on forever, and those super high heels were well worth the price tag because they made her legs look even longer and her butt, well, it was probably best not to think about that. It should've clued him in on the fact that something was wrong, since she never left her shoes in the hall or anywhere else, but he was hoping that it meant she was leaving a trail to the bedroom because she was in the mood to celebrate. Maybe she'd gotten the part of Maureen after all. Bending down, he scooped up the tiny black and silver heels, hoping to find the rest of her clothes trailing into the bedroom. A crooked grin appeared on his face as he imagined finding a beautiful and naked Rachel in his bed. When he made it to the bedroom, however, he was disappointed to find that her clothes were in a pile by the bathroom door, and strawberry vanilla scented steam filled the air.

She'd gotten up that morning in a great mood; the call back for Maureen was a dream come true, and it was being directed by a man who was known all over New York as "The Star Maker" because he was so well connected. The last three women to work with him went on to play their dream roles. In all her excitement, she'd gone grocery shopping without Finn; she returned in time to start making Finn's favorite soup before heading to the theater for her audition. Her heart was racing as she dug out her favorite pair of skinny jeans and her new heels and that gorgeous sweater Kurt had insisted she buy when they met for shopping and coffee; even the biting cold of a winter in New York couldn't slow her down or dampen her mood. But when she arrived at the theater, she discovered that her call back was pointless. The other woman competing for the role, a tall curvy blonde, had done her second audition just an hour earlier, and apparently she'd blown Mr. Star Maker out the water. He'd decided that he didn't need to see Rachel's audition; he was very blunt about why he decided Rachel wasn't right for the part.

She'd come home, checked on dinner, and then decided to take the world's longest hot shower. Thank heavens for the new hot water heater because otherwise there would have been no hot water for hours and hours. She was miserable. She'd scrubbed and scrubbed, as if she could wash away the feelings of inadequacy, and now she was just standing there, letting the water run down her body. The tears fell like rain, and her body shook with her sobs. The Star Maker had hated her, even if he hadn't said so, and he'd chosen Bethany Rivers to play Maureen instead of her. What if this was the end? What if it meant that she was never going to make it on Broadway? She leaned her forehead against the shower wall, letting her tears fall without restraint.

"Rach?" Finn's voice filtered into the bathroom, and she tried to stop crying. "Rachel, babe, are you in the shower?"

"Yeah." The reply was soft, and he stood at the bathroom door, squinting through the steam as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and dropped it on the floor. "I'm in here."

"Is something wrong?" When there was no answer, he kicked off his shoes and socks, and then quickly shed his pants, intent on going to check on her; he would've jumped in the shower fully clothed, but Rachel had been very upset when he ruined a two hundred dollar outfit the last time. "Are you ok, babe?"

"I'm fine, Finn." The lie was weak; for an actress, Rachel was a lousy liar.

"That's not true, Rach; something is definitely wrong. I'm coming in." Before she could protest, he'd removed his boxers and strode through the steam, opening the sliding door and stepping into the hot shower.

She turned her back, hiding her teary eyes from him, and he knew in an instant something had gone terribly wrong; the audition and her excitement flashed through his mind, and he muttered swear words under his breath. Reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently as he stepped closer, under the water. Usually sharing a shower lead to shower sex, which was always a bonus, but tonight he was too concerned about her to think of sex. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and placed a gentle kiss on the top on her head. There was no way for her to hide the way she trembled, and he could hear her soft sobs. It tore him apart to see her so upset.

"Baby, you want to tell me what happened?" He turned her around in his arms, her beautiful form taking his breath away as always; water ran down her body, and he wanted to catch the rivulets with his tongue. "What happened, sweetheart? Talk to me."

"I'm short and ugly, and apparently I don't have any sensuality." She blurted out after a moment of silence, burying her face in his chest. "I didn't get the part, and the Star Maker hates me. And my Broadway career may be over before it really got started."

"Oh Rachel, honey." He held her close, his arms tightening around her. "None of that's true. You are beautiful and talented, and you are the sexiest woman I've ever met. There'll be other parts; it's not over yet."

"He… he hired that blonde bombshell Bethany Rivers to play Maureen because she's tall and sexy; he told me I lacked the sensuality to play the part." She was sobbing again. "He's the most well connected director in New York right now, Finn. If I don't impress him then I may never work in this town again. He directed Penny Childs in _West Side Story_ and now she's playing Christine in _Phantom._ He knows the director who plans to revive _Evita_, and I want that role so desperately. I needed this part."

"I know that I don't understand a lot about the way things work, Rach. I know I'm just a sports reporter. But he's just one director, and this is just one show. There will be others. Hell, Rick at work says his wife is all excited over a reviving of _Les Miserables_." He mispronounced the name of the show, but she didn't have the heart to correct him. "Didn't you tell me last night that Cosette was a dream role? Well now you'll have a chance at that."

"Finn, it's not that simple. In this business it's not just about talent; I was naïve to think that it was. It's about knowing the right people too. I need to have the right friends, be in the right shows, and know the right directors, producers, and costume people." She looked up at him, her eyes slightly red. "I'm scared, baby. What if it doesn't happen? What if I'm not going to ever be a star? What if I dragged you out here for nothing?"

_We were drawn from the weeds  
>We were brave like soldiers<br>Falling down under the pale moonlight  
>You were holding to me<br>Like someone broken  
>And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now<em>

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
>Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down<em>

_Fall on me  
>Tell me everything you want me to be<br>Forever with you, forever in me  
>Ever the same<em>

He couldn't think of anything to say; Rachel never doubted herself like this, not that he had ever seen. It left him speechless when all he wanted to do was comfort her. But the many years of being Rachel's friend, then boyfriend, then lover, and now fiancé had taught him something. When words fail, music never does. And so he sang to her softly, his arms around her holding her close to his chest; his chin rested on the top of her head, and he couldn't tell if he felt her tears or the water from the shower on his skin anymore. He couldn't believe how scared she was; he'd never seen her truly scared in all the time he'd known her, except once when she thought that he'd been severely injured in a football game. He would never forget the terror in her eyes as she stared down at him, and the relief that flooded them when he said her name.

_We would stand in the wind  
>We were free like water<br>Flowing down  
>Under the warmth of the sun<br>Now it's cold and we're scared  
>And we've both been shaken<br>Hey, look at us man...  
>This doesn't need to be the end!<em>

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
>Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down<em>

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
>Forever with you<br>Forever in me  
>Ever the same<br>Call on me  
>And I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me<br>Forever it's you  
>Forever in me<br>Ever the same_

She let him hold her, listening to the sound of his voice and letting it comfort her; a soft smile flickered across her face, and she swayed in his arms. Hearing him sing brought back so many good memories; it was how she'd first known that he was special, and it was how she'd discovered that he was the one for her. She'd always imagined him singing at their wedding and singing to their children. His voice washed away the hurt. The tears slowly began to fade, and she felt a wash of relief. She was finally no longer sobbing, and the dull ache that was her insecurity started to vanish. Her lips pressed to his chest, and she felt him tense against her.

_You may need me there  
>To carry all your weight<br>But you're no burden I assure  
>You tide me over<br>With a warmth I'll not forget  
>But I can only<br>give you love_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
>Forever with you<br>Forever in me  
>Ever the same<br>Call on me  
>I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me<br>Forever it's you  
>Forever in me<br>Ever the same_

He meant every word of the song; he'd gladly carry her and be there for her in any way possible. Memories of the way he'd been in high school made him grimace, and he swore to himself that he'd never be that guy again. Rachel deserved so much more than the idiot he'd been back then, and every day he tried to show her how much he loved her, how much he cared, how beautiful and special and important she was to him. He closed his eyes slowly, her lips on his chest setting his blood on fire. She was definitely feeling better, and he couldn't help but smile as he baby stepped her backwards until her back was against the shower wall.

"I mean it, Rach. It's you and me forever, come what may." He bent to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip. "It's all going to work out. You don't need some director who apparently can't see what's right in front of him; you're a star already, and soon everyone is going to see the name Rachel Berry in lights."

"Hudson." She corrected him, her hands sliding down his chest. "Rachel Hudson."

"But I thought…" He stopped talking suddenly as her tiny fingers danced across his abs, tracing a line straight to where he felt the sudden desperate need for her hand to be.

"I thought about going with Berry-Hudson, but that would look extremely long and awkward on playbills and programs." She smiled up at him, biting her lip as his hands moved over her skin. "But Rachel Hudson looks rather nice, and after all, I am going to being _your wife_. It's only fitting that I have your name."

God, he loved it when she talked about their future like that, as if it were the only thing in the world she knew for certain. He kissed her firmly, his tongue gently tracing her lower lip while his hand slid down her flat stomach and then lower to cup her center. When she gasped slightly, he let his tongue slip past her parted lips and into her mouth, slowly exploring it as he reveled in the taste of her. Her hands ran up his sides and over his back, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her fingers. Her eyes fell closed, and she sighed softly into the kiss. When he pulled back, she whimpered softly, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"You, Rachel, are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are sexy as hell." He grinned, watching the water drip down her body. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you and your body and how wonderful you are. Someday soon, I'm going to be in the front row watching you sing your heart out to a sold out crowd, and then I'm going to meet you backstage with a bouquet of red and pink roses because those are your favorites. And then I'm going to be with you at the Tony Awards, clapping and pointing and saying that's my wife when you win."

She whispered his name, and he stepped forward, his lips instantly making contact with the warm wet skin of her neck; he kissed and nibbled as she let out tiny moans, and she gasped out as she felt him make a small mark on her body. His tongue caressed it gently before he moved on, pleased that he'd marked her as his own. Slowly he licked a rivulet of water that ran down her chest away. He kissed lower and lower, each contact searing through her, and she felt the heat rush though her body, her arousal growing with each passing moment. She arched to him as his lips enveloped her nipple, moaning his name, and her fingers found purchase in his hair, raking his scalp and making him moan against her. His tongue flicked against the hardened tip, and she let out a tiny gasp, her fingers gripping his hair. Her head fell back as her eyes fell closed, the water cascading over her skin. Two fingers dipped into her, causing her to cry out, and her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging gently.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." The words came out a whimper, and she melted into him as his lips found hers again.

Finn reveled in the way he was able to make his usually composed and collected fiancé lose control, and he could feel her trembling against his as he let his fingers move in slow steady thrusts. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it in slow circles until her hips began to buck into his hand. Curling his fingers slightly, he twisted his hand, his thrusts deeper and swifter. Her tongue traced his lips, gently parting them to gain access to his warm mouth; it slid along his tongue, battling for dominance until he began to gently suck on it, causing her eyes to widen. Suddenly she found her knees shaking, as if they would no longer support her slight frame, and she let her hands grip his shoulders, clinging to him as she moaned against his lips. Her back slid against the shower wall, and her hands began to slide down his back again, her nails grazing wet skin as she clung to him to keep from falling.

"Rach…" He wanted to make this last forever, but she was driving him crazy already.

Finn slid his fingers from her body, and she whimpered, staring up at him with those big brown eyes that threatened to melt him; with a wicked grin he licked them clean, loving the way Rachel bit her lip and always seemed so shocked by his actions. He dipped his fingers into her again, bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean greedily. Suddenly he found himself pinned against the shower wall, and Rachel was standing on her toes, kissing him hungrily as she ran her tiny hands over his body. He let out a groan, his body tensing as she traced rivulets of water that ran over his muscles. There was something undeniably sexy about aggressive Rachel, and he loved the way she took charge.

"Fuck, Rach." He murmured as he felt her lips make contact with his neck while her fingers traced every muscle they could find.

Rachel smiled against his skin before running her tongue along his pulse point, feeling it race beneath her mouth; his body shuddered at her touch, and she sucked gently, nipping at his neck and soothing it with her tongue. He knew that she was going to leave a mark, and he let his head fall back; the moan that pulled itself from his lips urged her on, and when she finally lifted her lips from his skin, she traced the warm red mark with a fingertip, smiling up at him.

"Mine." She whispered, before letting her lips continue their gentle torment of the tall man leaned against the shower wall.

Her fingers danced lower, tracing his abs as her lips moved over his chest. She was killing him, and she knew it; Finn reached for her hands, desperate to feel her soft fingers much lower, and he let out a deep moan as her fingers reached his length at the same moment her tongue flickered across a nipple. Rachel Berry, soon to be Hudson, knew exactly how to push his buttons, and he loved every minute of it. Her lips slid over his chest, occasionally brushing his nipples, and one small hand wrapped around his length, causing his hips to buck forward. Without warning he let his hand reach between her thighs again, thumb easily finding her clit as she began to stroke him slowly. Deep long moans ripped from his throat, and he wasn't sure how long he could last if she kept up her slow torment; his hips moved of their own accord, and he suddenly felt Rachel's knees begin to buckle again.

"Rach… Rach, I can't…" Rachel's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself being lifted up, her hands reluctantly leaving his length as she grabbed his shoulders for support. "I need…"

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he turned so that her back was against the wall again. As her hand reached between their bodies, he kissed her lips, nipping and tugging gently at her bottom lip; he felt her hand on his length, guiding him to her warm center, and he thrust forward, drawing out a long moan from the woman he held in his arms. Rachel's hands tangled in his wet hair, nails raking his scalp, and his lips parted for her tongue. She let her tongue run along the roof of his mouth, and then began to coax his tongue into her mouth. In no time at all, Finn found a rhythm, his thrusts slow and deep, and Rachel let her eyes fall closed. A soft groan emitted from his lips, and her legs tightened around his waist as her fingers tightened in his hair, her hips bucking into his; his tongue slid into her mouth, and when she sucked on it gently his thought he was going to lose it. He loved how well she knew him in every sense of the word 'know'.

Rachel released his hair, her fingers moving along his neck and shoulders, and she gasped for breath as their lips separated; he stared at her, basking in the way she seemed to sparkle with the water droplets covering her soft olive skin. Her lips were swollen and parted, and her wet hair hung in messy waves down her back, her bangs sticking to her forehead slightly. Rachel was always beautiful, even when she thought she looked like hell, but right now he thought he might've found her at her most beautiful because this was natural Rachel, no makeup, no neatly brushed hair, and no perfectly painted nails. It was just Rachel in all her glory, with the water running over her body and that look of lust and love in her eyes. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck, tensing when her nails dragged over his back and traced his spine. He pulled his hips back slowly, pulling out as far as he could before surging forward again, reveling in the way she moaned his name. Her hips rolled forward into his, and he could feel her small body tensing against him.

"Oh my god, Finn!" She gasped out, her lips capturing his earlobe; suddenly he felt her teeth tug it gently, and his hips jerked forward. "Harder, please."

He was more than happy to oblige her, and in answer to her whispered plea, he let his thrusts take on a much sharper rhythm, filling her fully with each movement. Rachel's body trembled against him, and she moaned softly into his ear. He buried his face in her shoulder, nibbling lightly at her skin, and he couldn't contain the low moans that flowed from his lips as Rachel's hands suddenly dropped to his hips, and then lower, cupping his ass and pulling him into her. He could feel his climax building, and he did everything possible to hold back, desperately needing her to peak first; his hand dropped between them, fingers finding her clit and rubbing it firmly as he plunged into her with sharp hard thrusts. Her moans sang out, filling the shower and echoing in their bathroom. Suddenly she was crying out, her body shaking as her walls fluttered around his length.

"Finn, I… oh… Finn." She let her head fall back slightly, her nails scratching his back.

"Cum for me, Rach. Cum for me, baby." Finn whispered hotly, his hips thrusting into her once more before holding himself within her.

Rachel clung to him, moaning out as she rode out her orgasm; he felt her heat around him, her walls tightening, and his hips jerked, once, twice, and then a third time as he spilled himself within her. They stayed tangled together for a little while, their bodies trembling under the water, which had finally begun to cool off; slowly, he let her legs fall from around his waist, and as he pulled back to look at her, a wide smile spread across his face. He brushed a chunk of hair from her face, kissing her lips softly, and she nuzzled into his shoulder for a moment.

"I love you, Finn Hudson; I love you so much." Her voice was a breathless whisper against his shoulder.

"I love you too, baby. More than anything in the world."

"Babe?" Rachel's voice was soft as she looked up at him. "I think that I got you all dirty."

He lifted an eyebrow as she baby stepped him back under the water, her arm reaching around him to adjust the temperature so that the water warmed. His eyes closed as Rachel gently lathered his body with soap, her tiny hands stroking his skin and setting him on fire all over again. She bit her lip, watching trails of soapy water run down the crevices of his abs, and she couldn't help but feel her own arousal building all over again. He whispered her name, and when he opened his eyes, he found her staring up at him, a seductive smile on her face. Within a few minutes, he was rinsed and baby stepping her out of the shower, reaching for a couple of towels. Wrapping one around his waist, he gave her a seductive grin; when he held out the second towel, she pressed herself into it and let him wrap it around her body. Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, sighing softly as she placed kiss after searing kiss on his chest.


End file.
